The Night Before the Wedding
by Myfanstory
Summary: It's the night before their wedding and Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy has planned a rehearsal dinner that their friends and families will remember. Amanda's father gives her a special gift before the wedding rehearsal and the dinner. Amanda and her sister have a heart to heart about her wedding day. Friends and family are gathered around for the occasion and they are celebrating
1. Chapter 1

The Night Before the Wedding

It's the night before their wedding and Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy has planned a rehearsal dinner that their friends and families will remember. Amanda's father gives her a special gift before the wedding rehearsal and the dinner. Amanda and her sister have a heart to heart about her wedding day. Friends and family are gathered around for the occasion and they are celebrating with the soon to be married couple. A surprise visitor for Amanda comes just in time for her wedding.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU; I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **The Night Before the Wedding**

 **Chapter 1**

It's June 14th, the day before the wedding and Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy are getting ready for the big day that's coming up the next day. Amanda realizes that she needs a dress for the rehearsal dinner and Declan decides to take her to PromGirl to buy the perfect dress. They leave the apartment with little Jesse and they get in the car. A few minutes later, they arrive at PromGirl and Amanda sees a white dress with lace and rhinestones. She finds the dress in her size and she goes into the fitting room to try it on. Declan waits outside the fitting room for Amanda while Kim Rollins and her fiancé Lorenzo Desappio come in so that Kim can try on a dress for the party.

"Kim, Lorenzo, good to see you. Amanda's just trying on a dress for the rehearsal dinner tonight." Declan says.

"I came to try on a dress too. I know that I want to wear a red lace dress for tonight." Kim replies.

"Go pick out any dress you want." Lorenzo tells Kim.

Kim sees this Short Lace Sheer Midriff Party Dress in red and she brings it back to the fitting room. Amanda comes out of the fitting room with the dress on and she goes to show Declan the dress. Declan, Lorenzo and Kim are amazed on how the dress fits Amanda perfectly as she has it to try on.

"Declan? What do you think of this dress?" Amanda asks.

"I think you look beautiful." Declan responds.

Amanda goes back into the fitting room and she decides to take the dress and she puts on her regular clothes. She comes out of the fitting room and Kim goes inside to try on the dress that she picked. A few seconds later, Kim comes out of the fitting room trying on the red lace dress and she shows Amanda, Declan and Lorenzo and they're amazed on how the dress fits her perfectly as she has it to try on.

"Kim, do you like this dress?" Lorenzo asks.

"Yes, I love it. It's wonderful." Kim responds.

"We'll get you the dress." Lorenzo replies.

Kim goes back into the fitting room and she decides to take the dress and she puts on her regular clothes. She comes out of the fitting room with the dress and they all go up to the register and pay for the dresses. They leave the store and decide to head to the station for a visit. They get in their cars and drive to the station. A few minutes later, they arrive at the station and Declan and Lorenzo go talk to Fin and Carisi at the cribs while Tony Rollins comes in to see his special girls and the guys take Jesse with them.

"Look it here. My girls are here together." Tony Rollins says.

"It's very nice to see you, Mr. Rollins. Where's your wife?" Olivia asks.

"She's at Ellen's Stardust Diner doing a reservation for dinner tonight and we're going to Tappan Hill Mansion first and then we go to dinner." Tony replies.

Amanda, Tony and Kim put their arms around their backs and walk to Olivia's office all happy to be together before the wedding. Olivia follows to see that the family being together is important as the big day gets closer. The sister smile as they get to have time with their father now that they're all together.

"Mr. Rollins, you must be so excited that you get to be with Amanda and Kim for the wedding tomorrow." Olivia says.

"There's no way that I'm going to miss my sister's wedding. Kim replies.

"I can't believe that I'm getting married tomorrow and that we can all be together just like old times, Daddy." Amanda tells Tony.

"Girls, remember that Daddy will always love you no matter what happens." Tony tells Amanda and Kim.

Tony takes out his cell phone and goes through the pictures in his phone. Tony, Amanda and Kim look at the pictures of the three of them together and they smile as they look at the pictures. He shows Olivia the pictures and the family looks so happy together in the pictures.

"Wow, Mr. Rollins, you and your daughters look happy together in these pictures." Olivia says.

"My girls mean the world to me and I love them so much that I would protect them from the bad things and that I would do anything for them." Tony replies.

"Aww, you're going to make us cry, Daddy." Kim responds.

"If anyone's going to be crying tomorrow, it's going to be Kim." Amanda says.

They look at more pictures and Amanda shows Olivia a picture of her dress for the rehearsal dinner and she thinks the dress is perfect. Amanda asks Olivia if her wedding dress is ready for the next day and she tells her that it's all ready. Kim regrets missing Amanda's dress fitting due to being in prison, but she gets to see Amanda in her wedding dress on her wedding day. Olivia says that she'll be handing out the tissues before the wedding ceremony and that there will be wedding ceremony tissues on the seats when the guests arrive and Amanda thinks it would be a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After dress shopping, Amanda and Declan are at his family's house getting ready to have lunch. They are getting everything ready for the rehearsal dinner and the wedding which is the next day. After getting everything ready, Olivia has finished her maid of honor speech while Fin is trying to work on his best man speech. Declan's mom is making grilled cheese sandwiches in the kitchen while Amanda and Declan decide to sit on the couch.

"Tomorrow is our wedding day." Amanda says.

"I'm excited and so are you. I promise that it'd be of great fun. I'm going to leave you with the best wedding memories." Declan replies and then kisses Amanda on her lips.

Declan and Amanda start kissing on the couch and then Fin comes into the family room with pencils and paper. He sees that the soon to be married couple are having their alone time together. The family room is quiet and there are no interruptions from anyone to bother the soon to be married couple making out on the couch.

"Take it outside. I got something important to write, Frenchie." Fin tells Amanda and Declan.

Amanda and Declan stop kissing and they sit up on the couch. They wonder what Fin needs to work on that's so important before the wedding rehearsal. They are sitting in the family room trying to think about what to say.

"Good one. Now get ready." Declan says.

"No, I'm serious, man. Your mom just found out I haven't started my best man speech." Fin tells Declan.

"Did she give you suggestions?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. She found some suggestions online and I think I'm going to use them." Fin replies.

A few minutes later, Declan's mom Sandra brings a plate for grilled cheese sandwiches and iced teas for everyone to eat for lunch. She grabs some plates and puts the sandwiches on the plates. The grilled cheese sandwiches are on a plate ready to be eating she puts one on a plate and the others on more plates.

"Okay. Now, here. I brought you a grilled cheese sandwich to help you write your best man speech." Sandra tells Fin.

"Thanks, Mrs. Murphy." Fin says.

"Declan, honey, Fin is writing his best man speech. Don't bother him. Why don't you and Amanda go to your old bedroom? Take some grilled cheese sandwiches with you so that you guys can have something to eat." Sandra replies.

Amanda and Declan take the plates with the grilled cheese sandwiches and they head into his old bedroom to have lunch. They eat the grilled cheese sandwiches and talk about their upcoming wedding the next day. An hour later, Fin is finished with his best man speech and Declan and Amanda return to the family room.

"I just finished my best man speech." Fin says.

"What did you write?" Declan asks.

"You'll find out tomorrow at your wedding reception." Fin responds.

Amanda says that she hopes that it's wonderful things said about her and Declan and Fin tells her that it's a surprise. Olivia comes to see Amanda, Declan and Fin at Declan's family's home and she joins them. The four of them talk about the wedding that is going to be happening the next day.

"Hey, Liv. Fin finally finished his best man speech. What did you write for your maid of honor speech?" Amanda asks.

"Good thing Fin got that finished before the wedding. You'll find out tomorrow." Olivia replies.

"Maybe before the rehearsal tonight, I'll call my mom to see if she plans on coming tomorrow." Amanda says.

"You do what you feel is right for you, not for someone else." Declan tells Amanda.

Soon, they leave Declan's family's home and they head out so that they can get ready for the party. Amanda isn't sure if she wants her mother to come to the wedding or not, but she knows that she has to make a decision before the party. She knows that her mother left her side when Amanda needed her the most when she was pregnant with Jesse because of Kim's crime, her mother wasn't there when she had Jesse or got engaged.

"After my mom left when I was pregnant with Jesse, I missed you, but I didn't know that I missed you at the time. When I really started to miss you, Liv noticed it and she got Chief Dodds to speak to someone in charge of sex trafficking crimes and he got them to get a hold of you to come home so that you can be with me and Jesse." Amanda says.

"I'm glad he did that for you. He's a good man for bringing us together when I came back to New York. I missed you too. At least he's coming tomorrow and I never got to meet his son Mike because I was 4,000 miles away and I can't be in two places at the same time. I would have loved to have met him." Declan responds.

Amanda and Declan leave their party clothes on the bed and go into Jesse's bedroom to get her party dress out and she undresses her daughter and puts her party dress on her. She puts Jesse's little shoes on and she brushes her hair. The family of three are in the family room and then Amanda goes into the kitchen to feed Frannie while Declan plays with Jesse. Frannie comes running as she sees Amanda giving her some food and she licks Amanda on her face.

"Kim's on her way here with Lorenzo and some of our friends." Declan tells Amanda.

"I think they want to get ready here so that's fine." Amanda replies.

A few minutes later, Kim, Lorenzo, Olivia, Bella Carisi, Resse Taymor, Fin, Carisi, Doom, Larry Jones, Tucker, Tommy Sullivan, Chief Dodds, Barba, Nick and Cynthia Amaro, Munch, Captain Cragen, Eileen Switzer, Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead, Hank Voight, Emily Johnson along with her husband, Bianca Johnson along with her husband, Scott Parish, Callie Anderson and Justina Carpenter come over to get ready for the party. They all decide to have some sparkling cider before getting dressed and make a toast for the soon to be bride and groom. Everyone knows what to do before the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner and they get a move on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Before getting ready for the rehearsal dinner and the wedding rehearsal, Amanda grabs her cell phone and she goes into the bathroom. She has the bathroom door open so that her friends and family can hear what she needs to say to her mother. She dials her mother's phone number and she presses the call button. Olivia stands by the bathroom door as Amanda's mother answers the phone on the other line. While on the phone with her mother, the blonde bride to be tells her about her wedding the next day hoping that should would come to her wedding. Amanda's mother Beth is upset that she didn't get invited to her bachelorette party the week before and that she's upset to be told to come to New York at the last minute and cuts her daughter off as she tries to tell her about her relationship with Declan.

"Mama. Mama! Mother! I know I was in a relationship before. I was there." Amanda says to her mother.

While Amanda tries to tell her mother to come to New York, Beth says that Amanda was in many relationships with guys in high school. Amanda says that she thought that she was in love with the boys in high school, but they weren't the ones for her. She mentions that two, two and a half years after moving to New York, she was in a relationship with her former sponsor and started gambling again after she found out that he cheated on her and she was the one who ended the relationship. Beth asks if Amanda is still gambling just like her father.

"No. I stopped gambling." Amanda says.

Amanda is still trying to convince her mother to come to her wedding, but she doesn't know if she should or not. Olivia is still standing by the bathroom door hearing what Amanda is trying to say to her mother over the phone. Amanda starts to get upset at her mother and breaks down.

"Because we love each other. Because we didn't see a reason to wait. Because people get hit by cars." Amanda responds as her voice breaks.

Beth tries to tell Amanda to call off her wedding but she says that she can't do that because it's the next day. Amanda says that she doesn't want to call off her wedding because she's excited about it. Beth says that a wedding after having a baby shouldn't happen but Amanda reminds her mother that she was pregnant with her when she married her father years ago.

"We've been together before Jesse was conceived and after he returned from 4,000 miles away to stop sex trafficking." Amanda explains to her mother.

Amanda says that Declan is the best man for her because he treats her right and he makes her happy. She tells Beth that he's a good father and a good man for taking care of her and Jesse. Beth wonders why Amanda would want to be with another police officer after what happened to her in Atlanta years ago.

"Yes, we had sex, and then we…" Amanda mentions.

Beth cuts Amanda off after she tells her that she and Declan had unprotected sex when Jesse was conceived. Amanda is angry that her mother isn't happy that she's about to start her life with Declan and she tries to reason with her. Olivia still hears Amanda talking to her mother on the phone about the big day that's coming up the next day. Kim, Bella Carisi, Resse Taymor, Cynthia, Erin, Emily, Bianca, Callie and Justina come by the bathroom door.

"My sisters and parents are going to meet us at Tappan Hill Mansion and after the wedding rehearsal, we're going to Ellen's Stardust Diner for dinner for the rehearsal dinner. What's going on?" Bella asks.

"Amanda's mom. She's not coming to the wedding tomorrow." Olivia replies.

Amanda isn't happy that her mother is refusing to come to her wedding and the news upset her. Beth believes that her daughter's wedding should be off which upsets Amanda even more. Amanda tells her mother that she doesn't need permission to live her life because she wants to do what makes her happy, not to please her mother.

"Because I do. I'm confused. If you don't come tomorrow, then that is it. Mama. Mama, please, tomorrow, I am getting married." Amanda cries.

Amanda's friends and Kim has heard her get upset about her mother refusing to come to her wedding. Kim is in shock that her mother is refusing to come to her sister's wedding. Olivia says that she didn't see that coming and they must comfort her before the party.

"Fine. Yeah, no. Um okay. I understand. Yeah, it's so good to know that Declan's mom cares more about me than you." Amanda says before hanging up the phone.

Amanda hangs up the phone and start crying because her mother has refused to come to her wedding. She feels upset about her mother and decides not to contact her unless she apologizes. Olivia comes to the door and tries to comfort Amanda, but she needs to be alone.

"Amanda, hey." Olivia soothes Amanda.

After Olivia tries to help the blonde, Amanda cries more and closes the bathroom door. The girls hear her crying in the bathroom and Kim texts her father to come over as soon as possible. A few minutes later, Declan brings Tony and Christina to the apartment and they walk to the bathroom door.

"Why aren't you guys dressed? We're going to be late." Declan says.

"She won't come out of the bathroom." Kim responds.

Declan knocks on the bathroom door and he tries to help his soon to be wife realize that she doesn't need her mother at her wedding. He wonders what to do while Amanda is still in the bathroom alone and upset. Frannie comes by the bathroom door and she whimpers as Amanda is in the bathroom while Jesse crawls to see her mommy.

"Amanda? It doesn't matter. If your mom doesn't want to be here, then she shouldn't be. We don't want her. She doesn't get it, and she doesn't have to. I do. And I'll be there. And the only one I want there is you." Declan says.

"I'm not dressed yet and tomorrow is the wedding," Amanda replies as she opens the door.

"My mom loves you. I love you. Come out, Amanda. Come out and marry me tomorrow." Declan whispers to Amanda.

"Okay. I love you too." Amanda whispers back to Declan.

Amanda comes out of the bathroom and she takes Declan's hands and she holds them. They both close their eyes and Amanda kisses Declan on his lips. They open their eyes and the blonde soon to be bride decides that everyone should get dressed before they head out before the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few minutes later, everyone is dressed and almost ready to go to the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner. Amanda is wearing her new dress and all of the girls are wearing their party dresses. The guys are wearing their casual clothing that are short sleeve polo shirts and dress pants. Kim in also in a new red lace dress and she and Amanda have finished their make-up. They talk about how their mother has refused to come to Amanda's wedding and Amanda shakes her head in disbelief and she whimpers in sadness.

"No, Amanda. I just did your make-up." Kim says.

"I thought that if I told her about tomorrow, she would come, but no, she's not coming because she's not happy that Daddy's going to walk me down the aisle and that there will be a father daughter dance. She's still angry that I had you arrested when I was pregnant with Jesse and she still thinks that I used her to set you up. I got engaged without you and I went wedding dress shopping without you. I wanted to wait until you got out of jail and I had just gotten engaged and I was so excited about having a beautiful wedding that I didn't want to get married without you because you're my sister." Amanda replies.

Kim goes over to Amanda and consoles her by welcoming her into her arms. Amanda feels grateful that Kim can be here with Amanda the night before her wedding. The sisters are happy that they can be together for this special occasion and they decide not to be apart from each other again. Amanda isn't happy about her mother not wanting to attend her wedding, but she decides not to let it ruin her day.

"This is the meanest thing that she has ever done. I don't know if I can forgive her after what she did to me and I already forgave you for everything that you did to me." Amanda cries to Kim before the younger Rollins sister removes herself from the hug and puts her hands on the side of her older sister's face.

"Amanda, Amanda. Amanda, you're getting married tomorrow. We don't need Mama here. If she came tomorrow, she would get drunk right before the reception and ruin your wedding day. You don't need any drama on your wedding day because tomorrow, it's going to be about you and Declan. You're going to be the prettiest bride ever." Kim responds.

Amanda is grateful for Kim even though she has done bad things in the past and now sees her younger sister as a strong young woman. Kim embraces Amanda one last time before they should leave for the party and decide to be strong together forever. Amanda and Kim are stronger together than they are when they're apart because they have learned to be strong from each other and the people who love and adore them.

"Thank you." Amanda tells Kim with happy tears.

Kim and Amanda stop their embrace and they decide to get ready to leave for the party. Soon, Kim leaves the bedroom and she tells her father that Amanda is dressed and ready to leave for the party. Kim explains that Amanda spoke to Beth on the phone and she wasn't happy that Beth has refused to go to the wedding. Tony knocks on the bedroom door and he enters Amanda and Declan's bedroom.

"Manda, Kim told me what happened. I know that your mama hurt you, baby girl, and I'm so sorry about that. Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?" Tony asks.

"Just be there for me because tomorrow, I will be a wife and I hope everything goes smoothly and perfect because I'm only getting married once." Amanda replies.

Tony reaches into the Pandora shopping bag and he takes out a little box. He puts the bag away and he decides to give his daughter a special gift the night before her wedding. Amanda wonders what is in the box and he hands it to her. She opens the box and she sees a Pandora bracelet inside with heart charms, father daughter charms, Amanda's birthstone, I love you charms, Daddy's little girl charms and daughter charms. Amanda is happy to see that her father has just given her a special gift the night before her wedding.

"What a beautiful charm bracelet. Thank you, Daddy." Amanda says.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you love it. You are my daughter. I am your father. This wedding tomorrow will be the amazing. When your mother kicked me out of the house for gambling, I was very unhappy. I wanted you and your sister with me. I loved you girls and I always will because you are my girls. I love you." Tony replies.

"Aww. We love you too." Amanda responds.

"Good. Now, give Daddy a hug and a kiss." Tony tells Amanda.

Amanda moves closer to Tony and gives him a kiss and then a hug. After the sweet hug between father and daughter, Tony puts the bracelet on Amanda and he puts it on her right wrist. The engaged blonde looks at her new Pandora charm bracelet and she gives her father a smile.

"We don't need your mama here. She would just ruin your wedding day and you would be embarrassed and devastated." Tony says.

"You're right. She didn't come with me to pick my wedding dress, my engagement party, my bridal shower and she didn't come to my bachelorette party. Tomorrow is my wedding day and I want to get married without her. I don't need the stress and I don't want any drama on my wedding day." Amanda responds.

"This wouldn't be happening if your mother didn't abandon you while you were pregnant with Jesse because of Kim's bad choices that sent her to prison. I believe that she did those things because she felt like Jeff's death and his abuse towards her was her fault and she tried to free herself from all of the bad things that happened to her when she was with Jeff." Tony replies.

"Maybe it is Jeff's fault that Kim did all of those bad things. When Kim first got engaged, she and Lorenzo spent the night at my house and she told me that she has these painful memories of Jeff. She said that Lorenzo doesn't know and she feels that he needs to know before she marries him. She did tell him things about Jeff and he let her talk at her own pace and he comforted her while she was crying about Jeff." Amanda tells Tony.

Tony and Amanda leave her and Declan's bedroom and they go into the family room. Amanda sits on the couch and Declan puts her shoes on her so that they can go to the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner. Everybody grabs their belongings while Declan and Amanda grab their overnight bags to take with them since they won't be home tonight. Christina carry's Jesse's overnight bag and then they leave the apartment. Everyone leaves the apartment building and they get into their cars and start driving to Tappan Hill Mansion for the wedding rehearsal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few minutes later, Amanda, Declan, their friends and their families arrive at Tappan Hill Mansion for the wedding rehearsal and they go outside to where the wedding will be taking place the next day. Amanda and Declan's families, Frannie, Jesse and their bridal party are getting ready to start the wedding rehearsal so that they are prepared for the wedding. Amanda and Declan's wedding officiant Jonathan and wedding planner Marion St. Claire go outside to see what's going on with the wedding rehearsal and they get ready to help get ready for the big day.

"This is the wedding rehearsal so that everything is all set and ready for tomorrow. We'll practice the wedding march and we'll practice for what the ceremony between the bride and the groom and then the ending of the wedding ceremony." Marion says.

"A wedding rehearsal is good practice for the real wedding so that tomorrow we have everything set." Jonathan replies.

Amanda and Declan's friends and family are ready to watch the wedding rehearsal and they get in their places to watch the rehearsal. Declan puts his sunglasses on and he walks to the ceremony stand where he and Amanda will become husband and wife and he stands there with his sunglasses on and a big smile on his face. Seconds later, he walks back to the ceremony space and he gets ready for the rehearsal. Jonathan gets the bridal party ready to practice their walk down the aisle so that it's good for the next day. Amanda, Declan, Jesse, Frannie, Alexis, Tyler, Jesse, Frannie, Tony and Sandra get ready to practice the walk down the aisle. Jonathan tells them to inside by the door and he'll tell them when they can come out. Declan and his mom come out and practice their walk down the aisle, Doom is next, then it's Carisi's turn, Fin has his turn, Bella has a turn, then Reese, Olivia is up next, Alexis has her turn, Frannie and Jesse are next and then Amanda and Tony practice their walk down the aisle. The wedding party is at their places while Declan stands where he'll be standing and Amanda and Tony are standing at the aisle.

"Nice job, everybody. Everyone has done good with their practice and will be ready tomorrow. Bridesmaids, hold your bouquets nice and towards your belly button so that everyone can see your flowers." Marion says.

"I like how this is going and we have the walk down the aisle set for tomorrow. I have learned something in over 10 years working as a wedding officiant not to photo bomb your first kiss. If you stand up nice and straight, you'll have good pictures, if you are stiff, you're going to be the one odd looking person in these pictures. Good practice and we'll see you tomorrow." Jonathan responds.

Declan and Amanda pretend to be a bride and groom and they walk off the altar. Everyone sees that they'll be a bride and a groom the next day and how excited that they are about their wedding day. As they walk back inside, Declan hums "Here comes the bride" and Amanda giggles excitedly.

"That's tomorrow." Amanda says.

After Amanda and Declan walk inside, their friends and families follow them inside and they leave Tappan Hill Mansion. They get into their cars and drive to Ellen's Stardust Diner for the rehearsal dinner. Soon, they arrive at the restaurant and Tony tells the hostess that he has a reservation for dinner and it's a rehearsal dinner. The hostess takes the party to a table and they sit down and are handed menus. A waitress named Annie comes to the large table and she greets them with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Annie and I'll be your server. If you have any questions, let me know." Annie says.

"I'm a restaurant owner and it's my daughter's rehearsal dinner before her wedding tomorrow. Is it possible to have a slideshow shown for the evening?" Tony asks.

"I can make that work. We have a big screen, so you can show the slideshow." Annie replies.

Tony hands the waitress the DVD and she puts it on for them to do what they want with it. She asks what everyone wants to drink and they order drinks. Then, they order Mac and cheese bites for appetizers. Soon, everyone is settling in at the party and are having fun. Suddenly, a visitor who knows Amanda and her family come in and Tony tells him to come to the table that they're sitting at. Tony tells Amanda that Captain James Hayes is here with a bouquet of flowers to celebrate with her and she stands up in shock.

"Congratulations." Captain Hayes says.

"Oh, my God. I'm going to cry." Amanda tells herself.

Captain Hayes gives her the flowers and they embrace after being apart since she was transferred to New York from Atlanta. Amanda tells him that Patton is finally in jail for the next ten years and he says that she made it. He then walks up to Kim and greets her as he sees that she is happier than ever.

"Kim. How are you doing?" Captain asks.

"I'm good. This is Lorenzo, my fiancé." Kim replies.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Are you from Italy?" Captain Hayes asks.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." Lorenzo responds.

Amanda takes Captain Hayes to Declan and she introduces them to each other. The two men shake hands and he sits down. Tony tells him that he took the liberty to order him a drink and he thanks him for the lemonade.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Declan asks.

"I am. Tomorrow is going to be about you and me in love and as husband and wife." Amanda replies.

Soon, the appetizer comes and everyone eats them. Annie takes their order and they order their food. As the food is being made, they decide to say a few words about Amanda and Declan. Olivia goes up first and she stands up with a glass of lemonade. She looks at Amanda and Declan as she gets ready to say a few words about them.

"Amanda and Declan are the perfect couple. They're madly in love and they have made a beautiful daughter Jesse. Declan makes Amanda happy and he loves her and Jesse so much that he would protect them. He's a good father and he's going to be a good husband. Amanda is my best detective, a good mother and she's going to be a good wife." Olivia says.

Olivia sits down and Fin stands up with a glass of lemonade and he looks at Amanda and Declan as he gets ready to say a few words about them. He sees that the soon to be married couple are in love and ready to spend their lives together. Olivia starts the slideshow as Fin gets ready to speak about Amanda and Declan.

"As you all know, Amanda is my partner in crime at SVU. But, she's more than that. She's my best friend." Fin says.

"Aww." Everyone replies.

"And now Amanda has Murphy, who's really cool. At first, we thought that he was sneaky, but now, he's funny. Amanda smiles every time they're together and he loves her and Jesse." Fin responds.

Fin sits down and the food arrives a few minutes later. They get the food and they start to eat it. A couple more minutes later, they finish the food and Annie comes back and cleans the plates away. They order dessert and they watch a slideshow of Amanda and Declan and their family starting from when they were babies until now. A couple of minutes later, the desserts arrive and everyone eats them. After dessert, Kim stands up to say a few words about Amanda and Declan, but she starts to cry as she tries to talk about their love.

"Oh, no. This is supposed to be a nice dinner before the wedding tomorrow. Why is she crying?" Carisi asks about Kim.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I thought that I wouldn't be here because I was in prison and I missed Amanda getting engaged and I missed going wedding dress shopping with her and I didn't want to miss anything else. I can't help that I cry at these moments." Kim cries.

Carisi hands Kim a tissue to dry her tears and she stops crying. After she stops crying, Kim says a few words about Amanda and Declan and how he's a good man for her and a good father for Jesse. Everyone else at the party says a few words about the soon to be married couple and Annie comes with the check. Tony pays the bill and everyone leaves the diner for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After the dinner, friends and families of Amanda and Declan have gone home for the night as they get ready for the next day. Declan and Amanda take a taxi to Olivia's apartment building where she'll be spending the night with her, Reese and Bella. They get out of the taxi and they start walking to the building. They're walking side by side with Amanda's arm wrapped around Declan's arm madly in love with one another.

"I know you think it's silly. But I'm serious, okay? No premarital sex." Amanda says.

"How serious? Like "absolutely not" serious or "I could be convinced" serious?" Declan asks.

"We will survive one more night." Amanda replies as Declan kisses her neck.

Declan stops kissing Amanda's neck and he looks up at her. They stare into each other's eyes as they're about to say goodbye and that they'll see each other the next day. Amanda knows that Declan wants one more night alone with her, but she knows that they have to wait.

"If we wait, our wedding night will be so amazing." Amanda says.

"And tonight could also be so amazing." Declan responds.

Amanda giggles and she and Declan kiss as they are more in love than ever. Their kisses are sweet as their lips touch one another. Declan wants to have premarital sex, but he knows that they should wait until their wedding night.

"Good night, Declan." Amanda replies.

"Good night, Amanda." Declan says back.

Amanda goes into Olivia's apartment building and she gets ready to close the door. Declan is standing outside as she closes the door. The blonde is about to go to Olivia's apartment, but she wants to see Declan one last time before they walk down the aisle. She opens the door and she sees Declan still standing outside and they smile at one another.

"Doom, Fin and Carisi are waiting for you at his house and Liv, Reese and Bella are waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow." Amanda says.

"I love you." Declan replies.

"I love you too." Amanda responds.

Then, Amanda once again closes the door and she wants to kiss Declan goodbye. She starts to head to Olivia's apartment, but turns back so that she can kiss Declan goodbye. She opens the door and she sees Declan still there as he stands in front of the door and they smile again.

"You forgot something, darling?" Declan asks Amanda.

Amanda smiles, pulls Declan inside and she kisses him on his lips. Their kiss is something that shows them how much they love each other and their love for one another. As they kiss, Declan and Amanda share this special moment together the night before their wedding. They stop kissing and Amanda heads to Olivia's apartment and Declan goes into a taxi so that he can go to Fin's house. Soon, Amanda goes inside Olivia's apartment and she sees Olivia, Reese and Bella there.

"Amanda. You finally made it." Olivia says.

"Yes, Liv, I did. Declan and I shared an amazing kiss since we agreed not to have sex before the wedding." Amanda replies.

"Good idea. I also had sex before I got married, and even though Tommy and I got married while I was pregnant with Aimee, we still had sex on our wedding night, but we had to be safe and careful so that I wouldn't go into labor that night." Bella tells Amanda.

"I want to have good sex, but after what Patton did to me, I don't know if it's possible. I mean, Sonny's sweet and gentle and we kissed a few times, but I never had sex with him before. He has had sex before and I told him about what Patton did to me and he was understanding. I know he loves me and it's my first time." Reese replies.

Soon, Amanda, Olivia, Reese and Bella do a girl's night by watching movies and doing their nails. They also talk about boys as they spend their night together. Meanwhile at Fin's apartment, Doom, Declan, Fin and Carisi are having a boy's night out, getting ready for fun. Soon, Declan's mom Sandra knocks on Fin's door with something for Declan to have with him in case something happens.

"Declan, honey?" Sandra asks.

"Murphy, it's your mom." Carisi says.

Doom, Fin, Carisi and Declan put their things away for the next day and Fin opens the door for Declan's mom. Sandra comes in and she laughs as she sees Declan, Fin and Carisi humming Here Comes the Bride while Doom is putting things away. Soon, they stop humming and wonder why Declan's mom is here. Doom comes back to see what's going on and he stands with Declan, Fin and Carisi. She gives Declan his EpiPen and inhaler in case he has an allergic reaction and she heads home.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Doom asks.

"Tomorrow's the wedding so, we can watch some DVDs before we go to bed." Declan responds.

The guys put on some DVDs and they watch some movies. Meanwhile, at Olivia's apartment, the girls are watching some movies while talking about the wedding. Amanda's phone goes off and she sees a text from Declan. She texts back and puts her phone down and they continue chatting about the wedding.

"Declan texted me saying good night and that he loves me." Amanda says.

"Are you excited that you're getting married tomorrow?" Olivia asks.

"I am. I want my wedding day to be a night to remember.

Meanwhile, at Fin's apartment, the guys have finished watching DVDs hours later and they get ready for bed. They put everything away in its place and they go in Fin's bedroom where he makes extra beds for Declan, Doom and Carisi. They get in the bed and go to sleep ready for the next day. At Olivia's apartment, the girls have finished watching movies and they go into Olivia's room where she makes up two extra beds for Reese and Bella since Amanda gets to sleep in Olivia's bed with her. They get ready for bed and they go to sleep as they get ready for the next day.


End file.
